


Diamond Veins

by celebrain



Category: Tron (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Clubbing, Consensual Sex, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Light BDSM, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Public Display of Affection, Reader-Insert, Self-Indulgent, Vaginal Fingering, oh god I need help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 02:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21468625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celebrain/pseuds/celebrain
Summary: Sometimes, dreams do come true.
Relationships: Castor | Zuse (Tron)/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 26





	Diamond Veins

Saturday night, your favorite time of the week. The streets are brimming as you make your way to the End of Line club, a rather exclusive establishment at the top floor of a skyscraper. You walk up to the porter, who looks you up and down, nodding curtly when he sees that you follow the strict black-and-white dress code. He opens the door and you walk inside, paying the copious entrance fee before you step into the elevator. You check your make-up again before the doors open, and you walk into the crowd.  
  
It is still early and the music is turned down, so most people are lounging on the sofas and conversing with drinks in their hands. You walk over to the bar when you notice a group of people standing in a circle, laughing heartily. You try to peek through the crowd to find the source of their entertainment, and you are not surprised when you see Castor, the enigmatic owner of the club, being the center of attention. You're too far away to hear what he's talking about, but you still can't stop staring at him as you sit down on a barstool. He's wearing his usual white-grey outfit, his cotton candy hair is slicked back and his eyeliner highlights his bright eyes beautifully. You sigh to yourself before you order a drink, trying not to stare too obviously. You've been visiting this club for months but you could never muster up the courage to talk to him. Two weeks ago there was a fleeting moment when you had eye contact with him, and it almost burned you. You fled into the crowds then, feeling all too self-conscious.  
  
A guy dressed in black walks up to you and chats you up, interrupting your musings. You try to be polite but you find yourself only half listening. He is actually quite attractive, you notice distantly, usually you'd be happy to dance with him, but now your attention is elsewhere, and you're powerless to divert it. You tell him that you need a moment to yourself, he smiles understandingly and walks away. The music is getting louder and the dancefloor starts to fill. You decide to chug your drink and join the fun, since brooding will get you nowhere.  
  
You push through the masses, throw your head back and shake off all of your concerns. The music is excellent, it tends to make people ecstatic, which is the other reason why you love this place. As the evening progresses, the combination of alcohol and your favorite songs blasting at 100 decibel makes you feel giddy. People keep either hitting on you at the bar or stepping into your space on the floor, but you politely dismiss all of them.  
  
You keep stealing glances at Castor every time you leave the dancefloor. He's lounging on a sofa by the windows now, legs crossed and arms spread out on the backrest. The crowd around him has dissipated and he's chatting with the equally gorgeous co-owner of the club, Gem. Oh, what wouldn't you give to be so _close_. You decide to get a particularly strong drink to hopefully ease your yearning and rush back to the dancefloor, giving yourself over to the undulations of the intoxicated masses around you.  
  
You feel someone distinctly male-shaped slide against you from behind, hands ghosting over your waist. Whoever it is, he smells _good_, and you decide to indulge yourself, leaning back towards him. His warm hands stroke more firmly down your sides, stopping at your hips, his thumbs drawing delicate circles over your hipbones.  
  
You feel him nosing along your throat, his hot breath against your skin feeling incredibly intimate.  
  
"I've been watching you."  
  
That _voice_... smooth as steel, soft as velvet, you'd recognize it anywhere. You try to turn, but he doesn't let you, his arms wrapped tightly around your waist.  
  
"Always circling around me, never getting too close," he murmurs directly into your ear, you can feel his lips moving against your skin. "Perhaps you thought I wouldn't detect your clandestine stares, but… I see _all_."  
  
"Castor..." you exhale shakily, your knees suddenly very weak.  
  
He chuckles warmly, you feel the vibrations of his low voice on your skin. "Tell me, dear, what fascinates you so, mh? What is it that you seek?"  
  
He kisses your neck now, and you let out a choked moan as you press yourself fully against him in response, letting your head drop back on his shoulder in submission.  
  
Castor laughs heartily at your reaction, tightening his arms around you. "I've watched you brush off your suitors. Did none of them appeal to you?" You've never heard his voice drop so sinfully low before, it makes heat pool in your stomach.  
  
"They're not _you_," you croak, voice breaking on the last syllable.  
  
"I see. Lucky me." You feel him grin against your neck before he spins you around and captures your lips. You moan into his mouth and throw your arms around his neck, feeling his tongue caress the inside of your mouth unhurriedly, his soft lips sliding sensually against yours. He tastes like sugar, you notice distantly, still trying to process that this is actually happening.  
  
He buries his fingers in your hair, holding you close as he licks into you, humming indulgently.  
After a few moments he releases your lips, his fingertips lightly scratching your scalp. You open your eyes slowly, afraid that the dream will shatter around you if you move too quickly.  
  
Castor is staring into your eyes, his eyelids are heavy, his parted lips letting out soft huffs of breath, he looks like he wants to devour you. To have those intense eyes focused solely on you thrills you to no end, and you have to try very hard not to faint from the adrenaline rush his attention gives you. You press close to him again and bury your face in his neck to ground yourself, inhaling his intoxicating scent.  
  
"Mhh, we are going to have some _fun_, my dear," he murmurs fondly, one of his hands still tangled in your hair and the other roaming over your body. He pulls your head back gently to nose along your jaw, slowly moving down to drag his teeth over the sensitive skin on your neck. You shudder against his solid form, moaning softly as you surrender yourself to this vibrant, exotic, charismatic creature. The beat is thundering around you, lights flashing behind your eyelids, you feel Castor all around you, his alluring scent enveloping you as he holds you close and bites your neck playfully. The crowds are moving around you but it feels as if you're all alone with him, hidden in the sea of people. His hand slips under your black dress, brushing over your core carefully, as if asking for permission.  
  
"Please..." you croak, pressing against his hand.  
  
He places a kiss on your earlobe, rubbing you gently through your underwear.  
  
"Oh dear, you are dripping for me..." he teases. You feel his hand slip into your underwear, rubbing delicate circles around your clit. You clutch his shoulders to keep upright, completely boneless against him. His fingers find your entrance and he lets his index finger dip inside briefly, making you tremble and moan against his neck.  
  
"Castor..."  
  
"Tell me what you want. Say it." he hisses passionately.  
  
"Take me..." you breathe.  
  
He plunges two fingers inside you, his other arm supporting your shaking form as he strokes your inner walls, fucking you gently with his fingers. You muffle your moans in his neck and grind against his hand deliriously, the very thought of being held down and _fucked_ by him almost pushing you over the edge.  
  
"Would you like to come upstairs with me?" he murmurs, as if he's read your mind.  
  
"Yes..." you breathe pleadingly.  
  
He carefully withdraws his hand and steps away from you, looking into your eyes and slipping his fingers into his mouth, sucking them clean and humming in appreciation.  
  
"Follow me," Castor says with a wink, taking your hand and navigating you through the crowd, hurrying up the stairs to the second floor, which is used as a VIP area during special events. The lights are dim and it's relatively quiet up there, though you can still hear the music vibrate through the walls.  
  
Castor walks to the bar, looking through the bottles behind the counter. You stand in the middle of the empty lounge, suddenly feeling utterly exposed and nervous to be completely alone with the object of your desire.  
  
"I believe this is a bit more comfortable." He pours drinks for you and himself. "I mean, I _would_ have enjoyed taking you downstairs, with all those people watching. But, apparently, it's bad publicity," he says, rolling his eyes dramatically.  
  
You clasp your hands together, feeling all sobered up, not knowing what to say or do.  
  
"Are you alright?" He looks up at you, walking towards you again.  
  
"Just... a bit overwhelmed," you say quietly, your gaze dropping to the floor.  
  
He stands before you and gingerly places his hands on your cheeks, cradling your face in his hands and making you look into his shining eyes.  
  
"Relax, my dear. I don't bite, unless you want me to." He smiles warmly before he leans in closer, whispering into your ear, "And I think you _do_."  
  
You let out a gasp and blush furiously, remembering all the times you've touched yourself to thoughts of being absolutely railed by Castor.  
  
"Would you like for me to take control? I'll take good care of you, you won't have to worry about a thing," he murmurs seductively, his thumbs circling over your cheekbones reassuringly. He appears to be reading your mind again, his suggestion making your insides melt.  
  
"Please do whatever you want, I... I'm yours," you mumble shakily, taking deep breaths to steady yourself.  
  
Castor laughs warmly at your admission, hugging you close. "Is that so? Well, then I shall keep my pet happy and satisfied." He winks at you, taking your hand and pulling you towards the leather seats surrounding the dancefloor.  
  
"Come here, sit with me." He flops down and spreads his legs, making you sit between his warm thighs, your back pressed against his chest. His hands start to massage your shoulders, kneading your tense muscles. You sigh indulgently and lean into his touch, endeared by his attentive behavior.  
  
"How long have you been after me, my dear? Pray tell," Castor breathes, nuzzling your hair.  
  
"Since I first saw you,” you reply softly, a bit embarrassed to voice the extent of your obsession.  
  
"Oh, poor darling, I apologize for making you wait so long," he whispers sympathetically, placing a kiss on the top of your head.  
  
"It's not your fault," you whimper as you feel his hands slide down the front of your body.  
  
"And what were you thinking about, every time you looked at me, mh?" His voice has dropped another octave. His hands grip your thighs, kneading the soft flesh on the insides and pulling them apart.  
  
"I wanted to... I wanted to kneel for you," you whimper helplessly as his fingers slip back into your panties and you feel his erection press insistently into your backside.  
  
"Oh dearheart, what a wonderful notion,” Castor rasps, grinding his hips against you as he squeezes your clit between his index finger and thumb. “Mhh, perhaps we can explore that particular endeavor another time. I would very much like to fuck you right now," he growls directly into your ear.  
  
“Oh _God_, please…” you moan deliriously, throwing your head back onto his shoulder and pressing back against his hard bulge.  
  
“No need for such formality, my dear,” he chuckles. “‘Castor’ is quite sufficient.” You would slap him for being a smug bastard if you weren’t so mind-numbingly turned on.  
  
His hands leave you and you hear his zipper being pulled down, making you tremble in anticipation. “Should I undress?” you ask self-consciously.  
  
“Oh, that won't be necessary. Come here, I’ve got you,” Castor rasps, carefully pulling your panties out of the way before he slides his hands under your thighs and lifts you up. You whimper when you feel his cock slide against your slick entrance, and he gently lowers you down, letting you sink onto his hard length. He moans softly as your heat envelops him, his hips rolling up against you.  
  
“Ohh… absolutely sublime, my dear,” Castor breathes heatedly, wrapping his arms around your waist as the last inch of his pulsing cock slides inside you. He thrusts up into you, making you whimper and spread your legs wider in response. He holds your shivering form tightly, whispering soothing praises and endearments into your ear as he fucks you, his thick cock sliding deliciously against your walls. You press your face into his neck to muffle your cries as he increases the force of his thrusts, growling and biting into your shoulder possessively.  
  
“My pretty little minx…” Castor breathes raggedly as he pounds into you. “I shall have you sit by my feet, to show everybody that you are _mine_.”  
  
“_Yes_…” you cry out desperately, clenching hard around him as you feel yourself being fucked inevitably towards the edge.  
  
He shudders beneath you, panting harshly as he ceases his thrusts, hugging you close and pressing his face into the back of your neck.  
  
“There is something that I’ve always wanted to do…” he mumbles, out of breath.  
  
“Do it…” you implore, genuinely not caring what it is, as long as Castor wants it.  
  
He growls in response, biting into your neck before he stands and hoists you up as if you weigh nothing at all. It never occurred to you how _strong_ he is; his dominant behavior makes you moan helplessly as he throws you over his shoulder.  
  
Castor carries you towards the bar, carelessly sweeping the glassware off the counter before he lays you down on top of it. He climbs up swiftly, towering over you, still fully dressed except for his exposed cock. He grabs your ankles and places your legs over his shoulders before he fucks back into you, hard and deep. He rolls his hips smoothly and sinfully into yours as he leans over you. His face is flushed from exhaustion, his white hair slightly disheveled, his pupils blown impossibly wide. He’s the sexiest thing you’ve ever seen.  
  
“You’re close, mh?” Castor smirks at the obvious rapture on your face. “Come for me, my pet.”  
  
You’re not sure whether it is his dark voice, his intense eyes, his relentless cock, or the combination of these things, but you suddenly find yourself convulsing around him, wave after wave of pleasure washing over you as he fucks you through your orgasm.  
  
“Beautiful…” he moans in appreciation, gripping your hips tightly and letting himself go, hammering into you, chasing his own pleasure. His rhythm falters after a few moments, and you feel his hot cock pulsating against your walls as he spills inside of you, filling you up with bursts of creamy cum.  
  
Castor collapses on top of you, panting harshly as you wrap your arms and legs around him and rub your hands over his back soothingly.  
  
“I should have seduced you months ago,” he mumbles, nibbling your earlobe playfully.  
  
“I should have been more courageous,” you reply, savoring the feeling of his solid weight holding you down and his cock softening inside you.  
  
He wraps his arms around you before he sits up and pulls you upwards, drawing you into his lap. He captures your lips in a hungry kiss, sucking your tongue into his own mouth.  
  
“Join me downstairs, will you?” Castor breathes against your mouth. “I’d hate to see you leave just yet.”  
  
“I’m looking forward to kneeling at your feet,” you whisper, wrapping your arms tightly around him.


End file.
